Eye of the Storm
by Everleigh Chance
Summary: Throughout the years, Jack's one true prevailing goal had always been self-preservation. But when his present plans are thwarted by Angelica, the infamous pirate finds himself crossing paths once again with Will, who Jack finds is coping with a tragic predicament. Thrust into another chase, Jack finds himself seeking the same thing Angelica did for her father: redemption.
1. Turning Tides

Author's Note: It's been some time since I last posted a new story, let alone a chapter, on this category. For long-time followers, I know it's been many times that I posted a story yet failed to finish it. But please trust me when I say that I'm bent on finishing this one. I swear, even though this is the fifth rewrite I've done for this idea. As for the newcomers, hope you'll have the patience to go through this first chapter of this new fic.

Also, this chapter's dedicated to everyone who's been following me for my PotC fics. Especially if you've been here from the start, since my very first fic which happened to be PotC. Because God knows how many rewrites I've done and have never finished one.

* * *

 **E** Y E **O** F **T** H E **S** T O R M

 _(_ **one** _)_

 _· turning tides ·_

* * *

"Halt!"

The word came as a shouted order through the loud landings of feet echoing down the dark hall as the chase carried on. Loud panting accompanied the sounds as the hunted risked a glance behind his shoulders only to see the same pair of pirates relentlessly stomping at his tail yet to no avail. Still, he was faster than them which he was proving at the moment.

"Don't let the bastard get 'way!" the next words came, this time from a feminine voice far behind the two pursuers, from the darkness inside the room the hall had began from. Anguish and worry were the two evident emotions the voice had before the silence that followed was once again interrupted by a pistol being shot within the room. Who shot it and who was hit was paid not a mind by Jack as he continued running, as fast as his own legs could carry him away from his pursuers while his arms flailed in different directions.

 _Almost there._

Just a few more steps, a few more strides. And Jack would be out of the place. Not that he was scared - worried, sure, but he did love chases, especially when he had the advantage - but his current situation wasn't exactly an outcome he expected earlier.

Then the sound of a shot reached his ears again. Only this time, it was closer. And the time he realized so, he was still processing the fact that he was almost hit, the shot missing him by only a few centimeters before it hit the wall by his side.

After that, a swear word followed by the sound of the weapon being thrown behind.

 _Missed._

For a moment, he let a triumphant smirk creep to his lips before Jack got his head back in the game. Clutching the prized object close and tight to his chest, sounds of a fight still erupting could be heard from the far end of the hall, the likes of which was caused by none other than the infamous troublemaker.

But Jack didn't blame himself at all. If he recalled the recent correctly, he was merely trying to get a hold on the rolled papers by the other's belt before her eyes caught his sneaking hand. It was after she slapped it away did she shout and accuse him of molesting her. Yes, it was a _her_. And that didn't really help when the people of the place heard her call of feigned distress before proceeding to size up on Jack.

Yes, he was blaming the female for the fight.

How it had escalated to people on the same team now punching and chasing each other, Jack could not recall although he guessed it involved the moment he ducked when a burly man was about to throw a punch at him and ended up landing it on the drunk behind Jack.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack thought he was about to be blinded when the day's lights finally reached out to kiss his tan skin before his hand shot up in front of his face his shield himself. _I made it. I'm out._

Though that didn't mean that the men behind him were stopping. Making it out of that hellhole just helped bring the situation to Jack's advantage - he knew his way better around in a place where there were many people going about on their daily routines that he could use to his own benefit.

Take that man not too far from Jack's position who held two hens under both of his arms, screaming something the pirate did not bother to comprehend. The moment his eyes landed on the birds, he made a dash for it with his pursuers still behind him, and when he had finally reached the unwary male, he spun him around. Once, twice, in confusion as he held on tightly to the now panicking hens, before he was knocked out of his own confusion and began screaming in protest. By the time Jack stopped spinning him after a third time, the two were already a feet near him when he grimaced before pushing the protesting man out of balance towards his pursuers.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips the moment the poor man fell forward towards the two pirates, who had failed to see the trick coming and, in an attempt to catch the falling male, ended up tumbling backwards towards the ground, with the two hens clucking and flying around in distressed alarm. Jack could only stare for a few seconds in amusement as white feathers began falling towards the tangle trio, gathering laughs and shouts from those who saw around them.

"OI! YOU!" the infuriated shout came from one of the pursuers with an accusing finger pointed at Jack as he spat away a feather, trying his best to scramble away from the mess. "You'll pay for this!"

But Jack could only smile in amusement in yet another evasion before he gave a curt bow towards the three, who were now screaming in irritation at him while the third could only plead for help, then hurriedly dashing away once again as fast as he could manage through the thickening crowds of people.

He did it. He made it. He finally had the object he had been after since the incident with the Fountain of Youth.

Skidding to a halt before walking towards a dark alley, Jack spared himself the briefest of a moment to catch his breath, back hard against the wall he leaned on. When his roaring heart had regained it's normal pace, the pirate _finally_ reached for the rolled papers he had hurriedly tucked among his other effects during the chase. Untying the cord that held them together, the papers revealed themselves to Jack as he found a grin creeping to his lips.

There, he held in his hands, were a disorganized bunch of papers. Feeling one thoroughly with his fingers, scribbled on the papers were circles, one on each piece, each one growing bigger and bigger, starting from the center. They were translucent, almost see-through; the material was tracing paper.

Aligning each paper, corner by corner and side by side, a smirk curved itself into Jack's lips as an image revealed itself, strongly, perhaps perfectly even, resembling the same map the trickster had stolen from Barbossa.

The Mao Kun Map.

True, they said that only one of the map existed through the decades but as Jack held the stolen papers, rumors proved to be true when they said another copy existed, despite being far less from the original design and rather makeshift. Indeed, someone had dared to make a replica, and all that was left to do was let Gibbs confirm whether it was a perfect copy of the original.

Straightening up from the wall, Jack began to make his way away from the alley as his hand reached for one of his effects. Armed with another copy of the famed map and his compass, the pirate was awfully sure he'd be unstoppable at his quests for seeking the Seven Seas' treasures. But when he failed to touch the cool and smooth surface of his beloved compass, brows knit in confusion as Jack glanced down at his effects.

It was nowhere to be seen.

And the second his eyes landed on the new object that now hung in the place of his compass, the pirate felt his heart stutter painfully as a shiver rushed down his spine. The sparks of happiness and triumph in his chest vanished, and panic twisted his guts. "What in the name of . . ." Hesitantly reaching for the addition, Jack found himself wishing he could so easily refuse to recognize it but couldn't bring himself to do so.

The fabric it wore strongly resembled the clothes he wore, the plushness of the object unfamiliar to his touch. Despite being untidy, it was still in good condition and unmistakable. It was the voodoo doll that Blackbeard himself crafted with his own hands.

Without the pirate realizing it, his other hand went to a part of his chest, able to feel the rough skin of the scar Blackbeard had inflicted upon him using the doll beneath the fabric of his clothing. The image of a trident, after which Angelica had burst in to her father's quarters . . .

 _Angelica._

Jack grimaced, his grip on the doll loosening. Of course, only she would be able to get away with such a deed. Taking his compass then replacing it with the doll without him even noticing. If he wasn't as alarmed as he presently was, he might've taken a bottle rum then toasted it to her, for getting away with tricking the trickster. He might've been proud of her even. But she had stolen his beloved compass, one of the most precious objects he had always held close. There was no guarantee he'd get it back, unlike in the past where he had willingly let go of its possession when he was so sure that he'd eventually get it back. Then there was the voodoo doll - how had she even acquired it?

As the realization dawned upon him, the message suddenly became utterly clear to him as the pirate began to bite his nails.

She was coming.

She was coming for him.

* * *

Author's Note: And there we have it, the first chapter of Eye of the Storm. It's not that long since I originally intended for it to simply be the prologue. You can expect longer chapters after this one. Although I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter since I've never been able to set a proper schedule for updating my works, ever. Anyways, don't forget to review - your feedback and opinions mean the world to me! Constructive criticism is welcome as well.


	2. Accord

Author's Note: As promised, here is the next chapter! I would like to thank Alexander676, Anelah, Hfuhuugdfytdttetehh543, HorseJumper, MMM73181, Nekosan125, and Rumbuss for following; Alexander676, Anelah, Rumbuss, and autobotavenger for making this story a favorite; and Anelah, Hfuhuugdfytdttetehh543, Igd Y, Nekosan125, and Rumbuss for leaving reviews! You all have my heart forever for sticking with me and this story even after so long.

* * *

 **E** Y E **O** F **T** H E **S** T O R M

 _(_ **two** _)_

 _· accord ·_

* * *

" _Gibbs!_ Where are ya, you mongrel-"

Jack could not even begin to fathom the events of his day as he swaggered into the pub, instantly gathering the attention of every single customer in the place. Beginning from the theft of the map, the chase, the damn chickens, all up to the doll, Jack was still refusing to let his mind fully embrace the outcome of his quest. Yes, he had succeeded in obtaining the map. No, he had no problem losing his compass (it always came back to him, one way or another). It was Angelica's warning that had left him shaken up, his upper lip curled up in dismay as he took a seat before the counter.

A round man with familiar graying muttonchops approached Jack, taking the seat next to him. "What news, Cap'n?" he inquired, excitement rising in his voice. One of his hands gripped a half-empty bottle of rum and Jack wasted no second in grabbing it and downing what was left of the vile drink. A sigh of satisfaction slipped from his lips as he faced his first mate, rouge features contorted into a humored expression.

"Good news or bad news first?" he answered Gibbs, a drip of sarcasm in his tone.

"What?" Gibbs sprang back in surprise like a coil. "You've bad news?"

Jack returned to him the now empty bottle. "Gibbs, when 'ave I ever not brought bad news?"

His first mate actually took a moment to think of such an instance, his eyes rising to the ceiling in deep thought. "Never, Gibbs. Never," Jack answered for him and Gibbs cast him a sour look in response. "Take the good with the bad then, is that it?" he asked.

"Well, it's the only way to live," Jack retorted, grabbing from his effects the stolen papers along with the voodoo doll as well. He placed the items before them on the counter with a flourish, and watched Gibbs' eyes widen into saucers.

"When you said bad news, you didn't mention it was a _woman!_ " Gibbs practically shouted, a frenzy in his voice with the smallest tinge of fear. "Sweet mother of Christ, Jack-"

"What is _it_ with women that you've a problem with, Gibbs?" Jack answered with a roll of his eyes, picking up Angelica's doll between two fingers, as if it were going to bite him at any moment. "For one, I know you're not a eunuch because I've seen-"

" _Shush!_ " Gibbs shook his head furiously. "I wouldn't worry if it were Scarlett and Giselle that you've managed to piss off once again but this is _Angelica._ " He gestured to the voodoo doll with both hands.

Jack slapped his hands away. "Are you not even going to appreciate my good news? I went through hell just to get that," He pointed to the pile of papers that consisted of the second copy of the Mao Kun map with a grimace at his first mate.

"And by hell, do you mean a woman?" Gibbs answered sarcastically.

"Actually, it _did_ involve a woman-"

" _Jack Sparrow!_ "

A feminine voice called out from the entrance of the pub. All eyes immediately went to the newcomer save for Jack, who vaguely recognized the voice belonging to the same woman from whose belt he stole the map. He swallowed and braced himself - there was probably a slap coming for him. He could already feel it coming when the sound of heavy footsteps neared his spot.

He finally raised his gaze to the approaching woman, putting on his signature smirk as he did his best to not notice the map and doll that he had dropped back on the counter. "Darling, there should be a 'captain' in there somewh-"

A closed fist made contact with his face, the blow almost knocking him off his seat if Gibbs hadn't caught him from behind. Jack's hands flew to his nose to check for blood but fortunately, there was known. Only a terrible sting and horrible dull pain that made him moan. Did she just deck him? For heaven's sake-

"I didn't molest you, I _swear_ on me loins!" Jack screamed.

"Aye, I know you didn't," the woman answered. "But you stole something from me."

Up close, Jack could now see that she was Asian and much younger than he had taken her for. Behind her lurked several more men, people whom he reckoned to either be part of her family or gang or perhaps her bodyguards even. Who was this girl, anyway?

"It surely wasn't your virginity," Jack answered, straightening up on his seat and facing away from the counter. Gibbs touched shoulders with him in an effort to conceal the map and doll behind them. "I only ran because you accused me of molesting you."

"As if someone would going after you if I screamed that I was stolen from. Now, give me back the map, Jack Sparrow."

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And you can have the bloody map if I actually had it."

She glared at him. "Cut their throats and leave them for the crows to feast on." The moment the order left her lips, the men behind her jumped to obey her command. Jack pushed Gibbs into their ways first before he screamed at the woman who had begun to walk away. "Wait, wait! Parley!"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks to give Jack a venomous look. "Parley?" she echoed him, voice full of disbelief and features contorted into bewilderment.

Her men had stopped in their actions as they held Gibbs by his limbs. _Now that's a word I haven't heard in a long time_ , Gibbs thought.

"Yes, parley!" Jack repeated, as if he feared that the word would slip away from his memory as it had years ago on Isle de Muerta. Behind him, he grabbed the voodoo doll and immediately pocketed it while he raised the map in the air for the woman to see. "Let's negotiate, shall we?"

"And what makes you think you're in a position to do that? What makes you think I won't just kill you and be done with it?" The woman began to take steps back towards him, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

"Because you and I have met before," Jack simply stated with a smile.

" _What?_ "

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the niece of Sao Feng, the former Pirate Lord of South China Sea."

If she was shocked, she did an excellent job in concealing it. If she wasn't, then the impassive look on her face meant that Jack had just probably dug his grave. She arched a brow at him. "And I know that you're lord over the Caribbean. What makes you think that's going to stop me?"

"Because you're a pirate, and the world may always see us as the scum of the earth but we also have a code to follow."

She took rapid steps toward him until they were inches apart, and her voice grew low but the venom in it remained. "I know I can't kill you but I do know others who can if you don't give me what I want."

Jack dared to place his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her away to put space between them. "Sticks and stones, love. Your threats are as empty as the last bottle of rum I had." His lips pulled into a smirk.

The woman pulled herself away from Jack's grasp and turned to her men, gesturing for them to let go of a horribly puzzled Gibbs. Silence fell over the pub, thick and heavy, as everyone watched the spectacle unfold in front of their eyes.

 _Gotcha_ , Jack thought. "Wiu Lei, isn't it?"

"It's Liu Wei," she answered quietly with narrowed eyes, a glint of exasperation evident in them.

"Sorry," he coughed, not looking sorry at all. "Anyways, here are my terms. You get the map back and all I ask for in return is a ride on your ship."

"How is that even fair? You only have something I want because you stole it from me in the first place."

"Hasn't anyone told you that life's unfair?" Jack answered, earning an eye-roll from the woman. Gibbs quietly walked back to his captain's side with a look that both radiated skepticism and admiration.

Liu Wei took a moment to consider his words and mull over them, carefully and deliberately so. Jack didn't mind - he had all day to wait for her decision he was in no rush to be anywhere. And if she happened to refuse his so-called terms, he'd keep on making another set until she was forced to agree. He was persuasive like that, quite irritatingly so.

But when Liu Wei's expression changed, features morphing from chagrin to that of cunning, a look he knew so well, his heart dropped along with his confidence. A smirk threatened to pull at the corner of her lips. "Tell me, Jack Sparrow. What do you know of that map you have in your hands?"

Jack mirrored her expression, putting on a smirk of his own. "It's the Mao Kun Map, a second copy," he whispered only for her ears to hear.

"And?"

"And what?"

Jack reacted a second too late when she grabbed the papers from his hand in the blink of an eye. He was about to protest when, to his pleasant surprise, she unrolled the papers and set them down on the counter for the both of them to see. She pointed to several spots on the map, marks of islands and secret spots that no other map had.

"See these places? They're not on any other map," she said.

"I'm aware because it _is_ the Mao Kun Map," Jack answered with a roll of his eyes.

Liu Wei sighed before continuing. "Even the first Mao Kun Map didn't have all of these places."

"Oh," Jack answered but the word didn't fully express his surprise at hearing her words. _Must be why the map's so important to her._ But how come it was the second map that was more complete than the first copy?

"It's because it's an updated version, to simply put it into words," she answered, as if she had heard his thoughts out loud. "But that's not the point. I'll allow you to ride on my ship _and_ to use the map-"

"That wasn't on the terms?" Jack's eyes widened.

"You didn't say anything," she retorted.

"Damn. In exchange for?"

"Besides returning the map to me? I'll need your help in . . . acquiring some specific, inconceivable articles."

Jack's face pulled into a grimace. _Not this again_. When was the last time someone had used him in a means of getting something they wanted? _Oh, right._ His hand unconsciously flew to the voodoo doll in his pocket. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't. But you badly need a ship right now that no one else's gonna offer without terms that could possibly be worse and vile than the one that you've already laid out for the both of us. Also, I'll get you anywhere you want, as far as you like, as long as you don't steal the map back from me. Just ask, and I'll let you use it under my watch."

"Charming words," Jack said with a nod. "But point made. Do we have an accord then?" He reached out one of his hands towards her and placed a smile on his face. Heathen gods just bless him now and hope that this wasn't a trap or another unfruitful quest. As long as it was one step closer to getting back his compass and another step closer to freedom, getting back the _Black Pearl_ to it's original size, becoming free again to once roam the seas without any ties . . .

How bad could it be?

Liu Wei grabbed his hand and gave it a brief shake and squeeze. "Yes, we do."

* * *

Author's Note: And before anyone begins to worry or suspect, there won't be any love triangle here between Jack, Angelica, and my OC! Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
